Honour to you, my Thane
by Major Ward
Summary: One minute he was a lowly khajiit nobody knew, the next he was the dragonborn - things have been a rollercoaster for J'Vrious but when he meets his new housecarl, he has a chance to build a life and a future to protect.


**Authors Note:** This is my first Skyrim-based story and the first attempt at fiction of any kind in years. I am aware that I can and will have made grammatical, spelling and punctuation errors. If your grasp of SPG is better than mine and you see any cock-ups, please let me know and I will correct them. For the sake of pacing, I took a few liberties with the lore, notably Breezehome being given as a gift to a new Thane rather than being purchased by the PC. I also had it decorated & furnished from the outset as it always seemed rather crappy to sell someone a house with nothing but cobwebs in it!

Also, for those not familiar with TES V:Skyrim, romance in Skyrim tends to be of the whirlwind variety. This is explained in game as being because "life can be short and hard" and this means there is little time for a drawn-out seduction in most cases. It is also not unheard of for a Thane to marry his/her Housecarl, either. Finally, before anyone makes reference to the fact there is no mention of an Amulet of Mara, I didn't forget - all I will say that this is not the last you will hear of J'Vrious and Lydia.

 **Rated M for Male khajiit and female nord (human) sex, including defloration.**

* * *

Honour To You, My Thane

J'Vrious' long, tufted ears twitched nervously, the only outward sign of his apprehension as he stood otherwise impassively before Bulgruuf the Greater, the Jarl of Whiterun, as he conferred the title of Thane upon the mysterious Khajiit that had arrived in his town not two days previously. Without even sitting up from his bored-looking slouch, Bulgruuf offered his stoic congratulations to J'Vrious before motioning to his steward, who then came forward. The steward, whose balding plate, fine clothes and soft manner contrasted somewhat with the enormous, two-handed steel greatsword that he wore on his back. He handed over an iron key and a sealed envelope to J'Vrious before retreating back to the Jarl's side.

"In recognition of your new title," Bulgruff continued in his bored monotone, "We grant you the deed to the house known as Breezehome and the services of a personal Housecarl. What was her name again, Proventius?"

"Lydia!" Proventius almost cried out the name, as if having been caught daydreaming. "She is called Lydia," he added, addressing J'Vrious in a more measured tone. J'Vrious took the key and deed from the steward and offered his thanks to the Jarl before he was dismissed.

Stepping out of Dragonsreach, as the Jarl's palace was known, and into the chilly afternoon air, J'Vrious' mind was a whirl. Three days ago he was a caravan-guard who's only concerns were protecting his fellow caravaneers from attack and finding a bottle of Skooma to chase away the Skyrim cold that not even his deep-tan fur could protect him from. Whilst his fellow guards relied on heavy armour and greatswords to repel bandits, J'Vrious' talents were more in keeping with his Khajiit heritage and his species' natural talent for stealth; shadowing the caravan he would be unseen but see all and with his proficiency in archery he would pick off attackers without them ever knowing he was there. That had all been turned on its head when they ran into an Imperial patrol right on the border, which they were trying to cross discreetly. The Khajiit were not held in high-regard by most other species but Imperial arrogance and prejudice ensured that encounters between the two were rarely smooth or civil. In this case one of the two guards, J'Vrious didn't know which, had replied to an Imperial officer's sneering remarks with a stinging insult, prompting a short but bloody battle. As he had emerged to fire off an arrow that pierced one Imperial's kneecap, he slipped and fell into the open, cracking his head on a rock on the way down. Barely conscious and bleeding, he was stripped of his armour, weapons and other possessions before being bound and bundled into a cart with three other prisoners. The bodies of his dead comrades were left where they fell, soon to be fodder for scavengers and thieves.

As the cart had made its way slowly into Skyrim, J'Vrious found he was sharing a cart with a horse-thief who declined to name himself, a Stormcloak Nord named Ralof and, with a gag in his mouth, Ulfric Stormcloak himself. There wasn't anyone in Skyrim who didn't know of Ulfric; The Jarl of Windhelm opposed the Imperial rule and his rebellion was now tearing Skyrim apart. Although it was said that Ulfric had killed High-King Toryyg in fair and just combat, the Imperials and their supporters were quick to cry treason and murder, pointedly ignoring the fact that Torygg had accepted the duel willingly. The gag, as it turned out, was due to the fact that Ulfric had won his duel by using a Thu'um, an ancient magic said to be derived from mythical dragons and which allowed someone trained in the art to concentrate their power into their voice and literally shout their opponents to death. At the time, J'Vrious had scoffed at the idea but now he himself had command of that power and some people had taken to calling him 'Dhovakiin' - The Dragonborn.

When the convoy had arrived at Helgen, J'Vrious was not on the execution list but the overzealous and bossy Captain had ordered him executed anyway as if he were nothing more than a pest. Seething at her callous attitude, J'Vrious had his head on the block but was spared the chop by the most unlikely of saviours. Moments before the first prisoner was called, a distant, howling-roar had made prisoner and Imperial alike pause before someone gave the order to continue and the first unfortunate soul soon fell to the executioners axe. Just as the axe was about to fall on his own neck there was another almighty roar and all of a sudden J'Vrious found himself staring up at a dragon. The beast had landed on a nearby tower and if it's mere presence alone was not enough to send everyone scattering, the gout of flame from its gaping maw did the trick. Along with the flames, the Thu'um conjoured forth a rain of flaming stones from the sky that smashed into and ignited the wooden buildings of Helgen whilst the dragon blasted through the stone towers with ease. Amid the chaos J'Vrious, Ralof and Ulfric had fled, took up weapons and armour from dead soldiers and made their escape but not before J'Vrious had personally driven an axe into the Captain's chest, thus settling that little score. Once clear, Ulfric had made his way back home to Windhelm whilst Ralof had taken J'Vrious to the nearby village of Riverwood where they had found refuge in the home of Ralof's sister and brother in law.

After resting, J'Vrious had been dispatched to the nearby city of Whiterun to warn them of the dragon and request soldiers to protect Riverwood. After making his request to the Jarl, he'd done a few favours for the townsfolk to ingratiate him to the population, who were instinctively wary of Khajiits, as well as replacing the gold that the Imperials had confiscated along with his equipment. Whilst he'd stolen armour and weapons from a dead soldier, there had been no time to collect more than a handful of Septims and a lump of meat to keep him going. He'd been contemplating Ralof's suggestion that he join the Stormcloak Rebellion when word came that a dragon was attacking a nearby watchtower. With his "experience" in fighting dragons he'd been sent with a detachment of soldiers to slay the beast. Despite the dragon wiping out half the soldiers sent to kill it, it was finally brought down due to the combination of arrow strikes and magic attacks. The exhausted and slightly shocked survivors had gathered around the corpse, expressing their disbelief and also concern at the return of what many believed to be a myth. All of a sudden the corpse had begun to smoulder and was rapidly consumed from within by a mysterious fire. As the flesh peeled away from the vast skeleton and crumbled to ash, a tornado of magical energy swirled from the burning corpse and rushed into J'Vrious, filling him with its power and ridding him of both injury and fatigue. At the urging of one soldier who was apparently better-read than most, J'Vrious managed to summon up a Thu'um - a dragon shout - of his own, knocking several bystanders off their feet with it's force.

J'Vrious was still trying to take all of this in as he descended through the city towards his new home. He'd become used to sleeping in tents and caves during his life as a caravan guard so the prospect of a warm bed and a solid roof was a welcome one indeed. Breezehome, as his house was called, was a small, modest structure of wood and stone with a thick, hay-thatch roof. It seemed that someone, Lydia presumably, was already in residence as light showed in the leaded windows and smoke curled from the vent in the roof. Turning the key, he pushed open the heavy, banded-wood door and stepped inside his new home. Directly ahead of him in the middle of the stone floor, a fire burned in a shallow pit with a cooking pot suspended over it at one end. There was a small table flanked by two chairs by the fire and in the room beyond was a long wooden table with a bench tucked underneath. Along the walls were a variety of cupboards, shelves and weapon racks as well as decorative embroideries and weapon-plaques. Off to the left of the room, an open staircase led upwards to what the Khajiit presumed to be the bedrooms. Whilst this house was small in size it was more homely and well-appointed than any he'd lived in before and that in itself was a welcome relief to the weary feline. With no sign of the Housecarl that the Jarl had mentioned, J'vrious unstrapped his weapons and laid them carefully on another, smaller dining table that was tucked to the left of the door. As he was unstrapping his armour with the intention of having a much needed bath, he was suddenly alerted by the creaking of boards and footsteps from the room above.

"Lydia?" he called out in his purring, silken voice that was common to most males of his species.

"Yes. Honour to you, my Thane!" a woman's voice replied and J'Vrious relaxed, once more turning his attention to his armour's fastenings, aware that Lydia was descending the stairs.

"May I help you with that, my Thane?" she asked and when he looked up, J'Vrious got yet another surprise to add to the many he'd received that day alone.

Lydia was standing at the foot of the stairs completely devoid of any clothing or weaponry, her strong but feminine body on full display. Without a hint of self-consciousness or embarrassment, Lydia approached and began helping J'Vrious out of his metal-studded leather armour until he was clad only in his fur and underwear.

"Thank-you," he said somewhat awkwardly, still taken aback by her appearance and apparent lack of embarrassment.

"It is my duty and honour to serve you, my Thane," she replied in a manner that suggested that she'd been groomed for this role from an early age. Once his armour had been carefully stowed in a cupboard, Lydia stood upright before him with her hands clasped behind her back which drew back her shoulders and pushed her impressive chest out even further.

"Why are you naked?" J'Vrious asked somewhat bluntly as he was trying to pull himself together and wanted to at least give the impression he was in control.

"It is my duty to serve you in spirit and body, my Thane," Lydia replied immediately. "As befits one a noble Thane of Whiterun, I appear to you in this manner to demonstrate my total trust in you."

Although not overly familiar with Nord traditions and customs, J'Vrious guessed that Lydia might have misinterpreted her instructions in one small but important regard. He had no doubt as to her combat prowess as he'd witnessed the Jarl's own Housecarl in action against the dragon; her courage and skill had been all too evident and it was likely that Lydia was trained to the same high standards but perhaps was lacking in experience. From what had happened to him over the past few days, J'Vrious had no doubt that she would soon get the chance to practice her art. Right now though, J'Vrious found himself in close proximity to an attractive, naked Nord female and so he was interested in a different skill set altogether.

While it was not common, relations between Nords and beastfolk – as Khajiits and the lizardesque Argoninans were often referred to as – were not illegal and certainly not unheard of in Skyrim. J'Vrious had never partaken of such pleasures but he had always had an eye for Nord maidens and Lydia was a fine example of the species. While J'Vrious had no intention of forcing himself upon Lydia and didn't presume that because she was nude that she was either a sex-slave or offering her body in that regard but he decided to see what he could get away with as he figured he'd more than earned a little comfort.

"I am flattered," J'Vrious replied smoothly, knowing full well that the Khajiit accent and purring voice had long been described as "seductive" by Nord standards. Placing a padded, clawed hand on her shoulder, he gently urged her to lead the way. "You are familiar with this house, no? Why don't you show J'Vrious around?" he urged, referring to himself in the third-person as many Khajiit often did out of habit.

"Very well," she replied and turned on her heel, giving J'Vrious a good view of her full, fine rump. Supressing a snarl of lust, he followed her as she passed between the stairs and the dining table towards a set of double-doors through which was a tiny side-room that housed an alchemist's laboratory, a book-case and a stout, wooden chest. "This is your alchemy laboratory, my Thane," Lydia explained, aware of the fact that she was standing in the doorway and probably blocking his view. As it happened, his eyes were elsewhere until she spoke. Moving up behind her, he allowed his furred chest to brush up against the skin of her back as he peered over her shoulder. Placing his hands on her hips as if to steady himself he leaned in close so that his lips were millimetres from her ear.

"And so the bedrooms must be upstairs, yes?" he said and for the first time she seemed to falter.

"Y...yes," she stammered, her cheeks flushing red before remembering herself and adding a sharp "My Thane!"

"Oh you need not worry about such titles, Lydia!" J'Vrious replied as he allowed his hands and arms to slowly work around her stomach, drawing them closer together. "To you, I am merely J'Vrious."

"But..." Lydia faltered again as new and unusual but not unpleasant feelings began to rise inside her, stirred by his touch and honeyed tone. "You are...my Thane...they say you are the Dragonb - oh!" she exclaimed suddenly as she felt the Khajiit's hands and clawtips slide up her skin, which tingled sharply in response. Cupping her breasts in his hands, J'Vrious began to tease her light brown nipples with the pads of his thumbs, his own arousal growing under his loincloth.

"I think it is time that you showed me upstairs, my dear," he purred in her ear before rasping his pink tongue over her shoulder, which made her gasp again.

The bed in the master bedroom was a simple construction of interlocked wooden planks with a layer of straw and animal pelts in place of a proper mattress and sheets. Its relative cheapness compared to the rest of the house's moderate appointments would have disappointed J'Vrious but he had other things on his mind. At his command, Lydia lay back on the animal furs and J'vrious took a moment to admire her body once again.

"It appears you have been blessed with many talents, Lydia," he remarked with a slight leer. "Today is a good day for J'Vrious, no?"

Whilst Lydia did not flinch or shiver, her eyes gave away her inner nervousness as her mind struggled to comprehend her current position. Her every instinct told her that this was wrong and that she must put a stop to it but her training and vow to serve, honour her obey her Thane immobilised her where she lay. She was aware that J'Vrious was moving around the bed and that he had removed his loincloth to leave him as naked as she was and try as she might, she could not help turning her head slightly to look at him. His body, while covered in fur, was still more or less humanoid but unlike the massively-muscled psyches many Nord men boasted, J'Vrious had a more wiry form that was built for fast, silent movement. In a test of physical strength, Lydia guessed they would be about equal but unless he physically attacked her she was bound by her oath not to harm him or engage him in combat. She met his gaze and saw that he was smiling softly as he sat down on the bed beside her, his left hand slightly stroking one of her thighs. It was not a cruel or leering smile but one of warmth, or as close as a Khajiit could get to such a thing, and for the first time Lydia began to think that she might not be in as much trouble as she first thought. While his light-blue eyes watched her she allowed her own eyes to travel down his body to his pink manhood that was now standing proud from its furred sheath. Again, it was not as impressive as many a Nord male would boast but this was the first time Lydia had seen one in the flesh, let alone up close, and as far as she was concerned it was plenty big enough.

"You like what J'vrious has for you, Lydia?" he asked, which made her look away in embarrassment, her cheeks burning. That such innocence still existed within her warmed J'Vrious' heart and made him even more determined to make her his. Reaching out, he took her hand and without resistance, placed it on his erection. Upon feeling the warm flesh on her palm and fingers, Lydia's eyes shot open and she recoiled, pulling her hand away and looking at it as if it had been bitten. Quickly realising that she could have just gravely offended her Thane, Lydia lowered her head.

"I'm sorry, my Thane!" She almost cried-out the apology. "This is...I mean…I am just..."  
"Nervous?" J'Vrious offered. Looking up again, Lydia nodded although her expression suggested to the Khajiit that she was ashamed of his fact. Reaching out to stroke one of her flushed cheeks, he smiled and purred softly. "It is not to be ashamed of," he assured her.

"Yes, my Thane," Lydia replied, slightly more sure of herself even if it was clear she didn't quite believe him. As a warrior she was taught not to show fear or caution in battle but this conflict, one that was mostly happening inside her own head, was not one she'd been prepared for. Sensing that he needed to keep things going, J'Vrious let his hand slide down to her shoulder and he gave her the gentlest of pushes.

"Lie-back and relax," he urged and she obediently sank back down into the furred pelts but she was still obviously nervous but not as opposed to the situation as she had been. Lydia was sure that her new Thane and master did not intend to violate her against her will but she had given no consent to these actions, nor had he asked for any.

"Let me see," he said and Lydia saw that he was now kneeling at her feet, his hands on her thighs. Instinctively and without a word of protest she opened her legs, allowing him to look upon her virgin sex, framed and crowned with a dark triangle of pubic hair. As he lowered himself to his belly and moved his head between her thighs, Lydia realised that her resistance had all but crumbled away and the only thing holding her back now was her nervousness.

J'Vrious licked his black lips as he moved closer to his prize, the scent of her musk, while not the same as those of Khajiit females, was still as intoxicating. Using his fingers to ease apart her delicate petals, his tongue probed the pink flesh within and then lapped upwards towards her bud. This made her gasp and writhe at the sudden rush of pleasure this brought and her hands grasped at the fur and hay below her. Continuing to lap at her as he would when enjoying a bowl of milk, J'Vrious' ears were filled with her ever-louder moans and gasps. All at once she began to writhe, her hips bucking upwards, which thrust her against his tongue and nose and her sweet nectar began to flow into his mouth. With a loud cry of pleasure, her back arched and her body shuddered as she came, her hands ripping clumps of fur from the pelts. Panting and sweating, Lydia collapsed into the bedding as her orgasm slowly subsided and she became dimly aware that he was moving up beside her. Placing a hand on her chest to feel her pounding heart, J'vrious grinned and licked her sweaty cheek.

"Did you like that?" he asked softly and she nodded, smiling for the first time. Whilst Lydia had self-pleasured before, nothing had compared to the sensations he had given her and her whole body glowed. As she turned her head to speak to him, he pressed his lips to hers and her eyes widened for a second before she surrendered to his kiss and parted her lips to allow his tongue to slide over hers, her hand going up to his chest and she ran her fingers through his fur.

When their lips parted Lydia, growing in confidence, gently urged him into a sitting position against the headboard before slowly sliding down the bed, her hands and fingers combing through his fur. Taking his manhood in hand, she tried an experimental lick of the tip. Instead of being slimy as she expected, the flesh was dry and warm so she allowed her tongue to wander, tracing over the contours and small nubs that would later sprout the barbs that all felines possessed. J'Vrious sat heavily against the wooden headboard as Lydia went to work on his manhood, his lips and nose sneering up into a feline growl of lust as her lips closed over the head. Hesitantly at first, she began to bob her head up and down over him, her long black hair spilling over his thighs and belly like a waterfall, and the sensations of pleasure flowed from his loins. Without knowing it, Lydia had turned the tables on J'Vrious as he had never experienced this kind of pleasure as Khajiit women's maws were not best suited to it and he soon felt his lust boiling over. Not wanting it to end there, he reached out to ease her head away from him and, rather than look worried as she had before, Lydia smirked and licked her lips.

"We do not want to end the party early, do we?" he asked and sat up. Taking her hands, he moved her back to her lying position and this time he crawled over her and her expression shifted back to nervousness again. Uneasily, she moved her hands to his shoulders and chest but didn't try to push him away as he settled his thighs between her own. Reaching down between them, J'Vrious grasped his manhood and teased the tip over her petals, which made her instinctively cover her eyes with her hands.

"Is the mighty warrior-maiden so afraid?" he teased her. Pulling her hands away from her face, she poked her tongue out at him in response before sliding her hands over his shoulders and wrapping her legs around him, urging him inside her. A second after the head of his manhood entered her, she felt a sharp sting of pain that bloomed in her loins and made her yelp before she bit her lip. Atop her, J'Vrious purred soothingly and lowered himself onto her body, entering her fully, which made her eyes gape slightly and she shuddered.

"Are you all-right?" he whispered, nuzzling into her cheek. Still biting her lip, she nodded despite a few tears glistening under her tightly closed eyes. As he began to move back and forth on top of her, her mouth opened again and she began to moan softly as pain gave way to pleasure.

J'Vrious' nose twitched, his muzzle wrinkled and teeth bared as the scent of her arousal was suddenly cut through with the unmistakable coppery tang of blood, the result of him piercing her virginity, which only served to spur him on.

As their lust and pleasure grew their lovemaking intensified along with it, fur and skin, drenched with sweat, flowed and thrashed together and their combined grunts and groans almost drowned out the creaking of the bed and the lewd, wet slaps of bodies colliding. J'Vrious ran his tongue over her salty, sweaty skin, his hands grasping her breasts; Lydia eagerly bucked her hips up to meet his thrusts, her back arching up off the bed as she kept her limbs wrapped tightly around him.

Eventually, with loud cries, they came together, their shaking bodies pressed tightly together as they rode out their climaxes. Lydia became aware of a warm sensation spreading through her navel and then a sharp prickling as his barbs dug into her tender flesh, making her moan and bite her bottom lip. Panting, J'Vrious nuzzled into her neck again and they lay there in a tangle of limbs, fur and hay, recovering from their exertions.

Later that evening, Lydia dozed with her head on his chest as he kept a protective arm about her, watching her sleep. J'Vrious had just wanted some comfort and pleasure but he was quickly realising that Lydia was something more. There would be no breadwinner and housewife in their relationship; no typical gender roles would be observed as both were warriors their mission was unique. Although he couldn't explain why, J'Vrious felt that, being the Dragonborn, he was compelled and obliged to use newfound powers to tackle the rising dragon threat the best he could. One thing he did know was that he couldn't take on the dragons alone but as he watched Lydia sleep he also knew that he wouldn't have to worry about that.

The End


End file.
